Last Friday Night
by DancingStar01
Summary: One city, one night, a Hangover, no memory. Pairing: C/L, J/S


Title: Last Friday Night  
>Author: DancingStar<br>Crossover: PSI Factor/ Sue Thomas F.  
>Pairing: Connor Lindsay, Jack/ Sue  
>Rating: 12<br>Category: Comedy, Romance, AU  
>Summary: One city, one night, a Hangover, no memory.<br>Notes: Vegas, I still miss U!

Thank you for reading my 30 FanFictions!

**Last Friday Night**

The alarm clock beside her was at 10:58 a.m. and Lindsay woke up with an aching head in a soft bed in an also very luxurious suite. Beside her was a man with dark hair and breathed quietly.  
>"Where are we?", Lindsay asked and she noticed the man next to her was Connor, who opened his eyes. That she and Connor were in the same bed was irrelevant at the moment. She was still plagued by headaches and had no idea where she was. Lindsay tried to get up, holding the blanket pressed against her body. She noticed she wasn´t wearing one single garment on her body and she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She blushed when she registered how Connor was looking at her. They both had apparently spent the last night together, but because they had drunk quite a lot, Lindsay couldn´t remember about one thing. Actually, she could remember nothing... The last thing Lindsay knew was how they and their friends Jack and Sue checked in at a different hotel. Half a year ago, they had arranged to spend this vacation in Las Vegas because they´ve never been there before so they booked four rooms, but last night they probably lost control.<br>Where the hell were Jack and Sue?  
>"Oh God, Connor, we... I mean, did we spend last night together?", she asked. She became aware of the consequences.<br>Connor nodded. "Looks like... I can´t remember anything... my head" He also suffered from splitting headache.  
>Clothed with a blanket Lindsay went to the window and looked out. Opposite were the Paris Hotel and the Flamingo Hotel. If she was right, then they were at the Bellagio in Las Vegas. She was still dizzy and she saw Connor, who also dressed with the blanket, reached for the phone.<br>"How could we pay for this expensive hotel room?", she asked. She looked for the tight, purple dress which she had worn yesterday and gave the blame to the garment which was wet now. The heel of one of her shoes was broken. The excessive consumption of alcohol and provocative clothing led to... She felt her cheeks blushing when she thought of what might happened last Friday night.  
>"It´s sure, I didn´t pay with my credit card," Connor said, who queried his account, "What about your credit card?"<br>She reached for her purse to look for traces of last night. "I found a bill from the Coyote Ugly bar at the New York New York Hotel," Lindsay said and fished a piece of paper out of her purse, "We had a table for 4 persons and the bill was paid at 10:28 p.m."  
>"4 people? Jack and Sue were there, too. Where are they now?"<br>Lindsay nodded approvingly. "Oh God, we had 4 Mexican Snowball, 8 Long Island Icetea, 1 Baruba Bay, 14 tequila... one coke."  
>At least this would explain the blackout, which they had.<br>"...Here's another bill from the Chateau," she said. The Chateau was a night club at the Paris Hotel. "Looks like we were busy with drinking even there... This bill was paid at 02:36 a.m."  
>Connor tried to recalculate: The road from Paris Hotel to the Bellagio didn´t take very long, because the two hotels were exactly opposite. He estimated they entered the Bellagio around 02:50 a.m. He even had a suspicion, how they could afford this expensive hotel room and because he wanted to confirm this suspicion, they decided to get dressed and go to the casino.<p>

"I can remember you," the cashier said, "You came this morning, approximately at 04:00 a.m. and you were already pretty drunk, but you wanted me to exchange $ 2,000 in chips."  
>Connor thought it was pretty irresponsible the cashier did that.<br>"...But it was worth it for you: From what I've seen, after one round of Poker $ 2,000 became $ 40,000. You and your wife looked pretty happy about this win." The cashier smiled at Lindsay and Connor thought he had misheard. "My wife?" Now he remembered that the man said, they would have entered the casino only at 4:00 a.m. So there was another hour in which they didn´t know what had happened. Though: The cashier had just given them a clue.  
>When Lindsay heard how the cashier called her Connor's wife, she was still dizzy. She glanced at her hand and noticed she didn´t wear a ring. Oh God, that was her worst nightmare! They got married very drunk. The problem wasn´t even she was married to Connor, but she couldn´t remember her own wedding. She had always imagined this day completely different: She wanted to wear a beautiful dress and would walk to him, while he waited for her at the aisle. This dream Lindsay kept her busy for a long time, but she didn´t dare to tell him. She preferred to stay forever in love with him secretly, as that turned out Connor didn´t feel the same for her and broke her heart.<br>Connor had ended the conversation with the cashier and they slowly made their way to the exit. He seemed to think about what to say next. Without doubt he was very surprised he acted so irrational and had married Lindsay in a drunken state. It was a wedding to which he didn´t want to remember: That would be terribly embarrassing, not only for her but also for him. Lindsay didn´t deserve such a situation, he thought. She deserved someone who married her out of love and wanted to start a family with her and not because they had drunk too much. Connor always wanted to be that special person, but he resigned she probably had no feelings for him. He had never asked, because he never found the right time.  
>Luckily he decided not to deal with his feelings, now. "We should look after Jack and Sue," he suggested.<p>

They met Jack and Sue in the hotel where they originally checked in: the less luxurious Golden Nugget. Connor told them what had happened last night and with the help of the cashier at the Bellagio they were able to remember a few things. They told them about he and Lindsay apparently sailed into the haven of matrimony when they were drunk.  
>After Jack stopped laughing, Connor promised that he and Sue also got rooms at the Bellagio. After all, they didn´t want to spend their vacations in two different hotels and by winning at poker Connor could afford it.<br>"Now, we at least know how we could pay the hotel room without a credit card," Connor said and drank a sip of coffee in the restaurant at the Golden Nugget. The coffee and the muffin tasted horrible and he didn´t know if his headaches, the heat, or the alcohol were to blame.  
>"And now?", Lindsay asked and Jack rolled his eyes.<br>"Should we get divorced again?", Connor asked this question almost automatically and the next moment he regretted it: She shouldn´t believe he wanted to get rid of her.  
>"Wow," Jack said, "So you beat the record set by Britney Spears at length. She was married for 58 hours and now you and Connor are married since...", he glanced at his watch," Since 7 hours."<br>When Jack said this, Sue noticed the sad look in Lindsay's eyes. Sue grabbed Lindsay's wrist. "Come on, we get a piece of cake," she suggested, smiling. Lindsay left her purse on the table and went with Sue to the counter. "What's wrong with you?", Sue sounded very worried.  
>"Sue, I'm not just married to Connor, we even spent our last night together," Lindsay muttered. Sue was one of her best friends and she knew Lindsay felt very much for Connor. The thought of Connor who wanted to get divorced as soon as possible, broke Lindsay´s heart.<br>"You have to tell him," Sue suggested.  
>"I can´t," Lindsay shook her head sadly, "You've heard him: he doesn´t want to be married to me."<br>"If he does not want, he´s the most stupid man on earth," Sue watched how Jack and Connor were talking and she almost understood her friend. Sue longed for Jack, but she feared he would reject her if she confessed. Certainly he wasn´t into her...  
>Together the two went back to the table back and discussed what they wanted to do now.<p>

On the same day Connor and Lindsay visited a local lawyer and while Lindsay said nothing at all, Connor explained their problem and he wanted to undo it as fast as possible.  
>"It's not as easy as you think," the lawyer said, who had apparently heard similar stories many times before, "You need at least one document that proves you both are married. Do you have a marriage certificate?"<br>"No, we... We don´t have a certificate."  
>"Then you ask in the chapel where you got married." With these words, they had to leave the office.<br>So they had to get their marriage certificate but first they had to know where they got married. There were wedding chapels in almost every hotel in Las Vegas. Connor searched his jacket pocket for a bill because even in Vegas people had to pay for getting married. But neither he nor Lindsay found a receipt. Back in their hotel room, he grabbed the phone.  
>"I've already called the Little White Chapel," Connor said a little later, "We haven´t gotten married there." The Little White Chapel was the place that came to his mind first. Many famous people like Elvis and Jon Bon Jovi got married there and therefore it was one of the most famous places in Vegas.<br>"I suggest we ask at the hotel´s Wedding Chapel."  
>Lindsay nodded and Connor assumed she agreed. On the way to the chapel they met a young couple who had probably got married a few minutes ago.<br>The couple wasn´t older than 25 years. The man had, like Connor, dark hair and it was obviously he was the groom. The woman was also blond and wore an elegant, strapless wedding dress. Her hair was arranged into a sleek hairdo. The bridesmaids wore lilac dresses and each of the women carried a bouquet of lilies. The young couple looked so happy, and for a moment Lindsay wished Connor would love her as much as the young man in a chic suit loved his newly wedded wife. But it would always remain as a dream...  
>Connor noticed how she stared at the two and grabbed her arm. "Is everything okay?", he asked, she nodded and tried to smile bravely. They entered the chapel and the man behind the counter smiled when he recognized them. "Hi, how are you doing? What can I do for you?"<br>"We need our marriage certificate," Connor said.  
>"Don´t you have better things to do in you honeymoon than getting your marriage certificate?", he handed them a white piece of paper.<br>"Since this morning we try to reverse it."  
>When Connor said that, the cheerful smile vanished from the face of the man. He looked at Lindsay, who still looked pretty sad.<br>"Let´s go," Connor suggested and he and Lindsay went to the door.  
>"What about the other happy newly married couple?", the man cried after them, "Will they stay married at least?"<br>Connor and Lindsay stopped and looked at each other confused. "Which couple do you mean?"  
>"She was blond and he had dark hair... just like you and the two were drunk, too. The woman had a dog with her and..."<br>"Sue and Jack!", Connor and Lindsay said at the same time. They went straight to Jack and Sue.

_Bright light city gonna set my soul _  
><em>Gonna set my soul on fire <em>  
><em>Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn, <em>  
><em>So get those stakes up higher <em>  
><em>There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there <em>  
><em>And they're all livin' devil may care <em>  
><em>And I'm just the devil with love to spare <em>  
><em>Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas <em>("Viva Las Vegas" by Elvis Presley)

Jack and Sue were busy with moving into their rooms at the Bellagio, because Connor had kept his promise and now they also stayed here. Their accommodations were a few floors lower than the large honeymoon suite of Connor and Lindsay.  
>After they had packed their clothes in their closets, Jack met Sue and they had lunch together. Lindsay was relieved to meet their friends at the Jasmine Restaurant. "I know who´s married," Lindsay said and sat down next to Sue, who had no idea what to expect.<br>"What did the minister in the Wedding Chapel say?", Sue asked instead and took a sip of water.  
>"He said we were celebrating a sort of double wedding."<br>"Really? Who was the other couple?"  
>"You and Jack." Lindsay watched amused, when Sue choked on her water and Jack stared at her open-mouthed.<br>"If you need your marriage certificate to undo the whole mess: you can pick it up at the Wedding Chapel," Connor proclaimed. His friends still looked stunned.  
>"If that's true, we should try to resolve the problem as quickly as possible," Jack said and Sue didn´t believe it: He called their marriage a problem. Being married to each other shouldn´t be a problem. Talking about her in that way made her sad. She had thought Jack would have been different. That it wasn´t so disappointed her.<br>"We need to get to the chapel and pick up the marriage certificate immediately," said Jack and Connor suggested they could then exchange the certificates for the divorce application. They didn´t notice, how disappointed their wives looked like.

In the evening, Jack and Sue came over to Connor´s and Lindsay´s suite, because they had decided to have dinner together. When Sue and Lindsay talked in the residential area of the large honeymoon suite, Jack and Connor also had some things to talk about.  
>"Being married isn´t so bad: today I've read, how much taxes you can save..."<br>"I would never marry just because of the taxes!", Connor disagreed.  
>"Well, I know what you mean. Sue is an amazing woman. She doesn´t deserve being married only for that reason." Jack looked at Sue, who was very pretty in her red dress.<br>"You don´t want to get divorce from Sue," Connor noted.  
>"No," Jack agreed, "You know, I've been thinking: Why should I get divorced from the love of my life?... That would be pretty stupid", Jack sighed," I just don´t know how to explain this to Sue."<br>"Tell her the truth."  
>"A good tip... What about you and Lindsay? Do you love her?"<br>" I haven´t even thought about it."  
>"You haven´t thought about it?", Jack repeated incredulously, "You must have been thinking something when you got married."<br>"I can´t remember that night."  
>"So what! Since you know about your marriage at least 15 hours have passed. "<br>They then had dinner but they didn´t know how to deal with the new situation: Lindsay seemed almost shy when she once accidentally brushed against Connor's hand. They hardly dared to start a conversation with each other because they feared they would come to the vexed topic of how they solve this problem. Therefore, they ended their date directly after dinner. Lindsay and Sue went back to their rooms alone, Connor and Jack had to discuss some important things.

The last day was pretty exciting and obviously Connor and Jack were touring through nightclubs when Lindsay was sitting in her room on the couch and read the divorce petition. She hated the idea of getting divorced, because Connor was like a dream, which suddenly became true. For a second, she wished she could prove to him they had a chance, but he didn´t want it. He didn´t want her...  
>The contents of the divorce petition were words full of dry red tape and Lindsay sighed. She now should sit with Sue at a bar or watching a show. Instead, she squatted here in one of the most expensive hotels of Las Vegas and read the papers which would cement the relationship with her husband forever. Actually, she still couldn´t believe she really got married. She wondered whether he persuaded her or she persuaded him to this stupidity in a drunken condition.<br>Her eyes were getting heavier and she decided to sleep on the soft couch. Apparently they checked out of their rooms at the Golden Nugget last night, so they had to stay here. The honeymoon suite had only one bed and after Connor wasn´t interested in being married to her, she thought it was better to spend the nights in different beds.  
>After midnight, the door opened quietly and Connor entered the suite. Of course, he saw she was sleeping on the couch. Before her on the table was the divorce petition. She already had read till page 10. He noticed how beautiful she looked and his second thought was she actually took his sleeping place because he wanted to stay on the couch and leave her the bed. He didn´t wake her, so he decided to carry her to bed. There, he covered her with a blanket and gently stroked one of her blond hair from her face. Her skin felt so warm and soft and he couldn´t resist and kissed her cheek. Then he left and sat down on the couch and fell asleep. He tried not to think about Jack's words: "If you love her, wouldn´t it be better to tell her about it instead of hurting her?"<br>"How do you know I´m going to hurt her?", Connor asked.  
>"Lindsay loves you."<br>"She doesn´t."  
>"Are you sure?", Jack asked, "She looks sad, since you talk of trying to undo your marriage." Then Connor reminded that Lindsay hadn´t said a word, when they appeared in the chapel and picked up the marriage certificate and she hadn´t disagreed when he presented her divorce petition. He also remembered her sad face and was torn. The dream faded and the next morning he couldn´t remember...<p>

"I didn´t come very far," Lindsay apologized at the next morning while she had breakfast with Connor, "I will read the petition today to the end." She noticed he had signed the divorce petition at the required points and she starred on her plate. Connor noticed it immediately and he remembered the conversation with Jack last night. He wondered why she suddenly looked like this and wondered if he should ask her. Connor wanted her to be happy and...  
>At that moment, Sue walked into the suite to pick up Lindsay. Today, they wanted to go shopping and see the city. Connor was surprised that Jack escorted the two and Jack asked if he wanted to accompany them, too, but Connor decided it was better if he wasn´t with Lindsay. Every minute they spent together, made the bitter end of this trip even harder for both of them. So Connor stayed in the suite.<br>First, Lindsay, Sue and Jack bought a few souvenirs. Jack wanted to have a Las Vegas-number plate. Then they saw the lions at the MGM Hotel. There, Levi pointed out that Sue´s phone rang. Because she didn´t want to bother the other people at the Lion Habitat, Sue and her dog left the crowd and she answered the call. "Sue Hudson…Um... Sue Thomas," she corrected herself, "You´re talking to Sue Thomas."  
>"Sue, this is Tara," a voice answered at the other end of the line and the words were presented to Sue on her cell phone, "Why do we have to learn via Lucy's Facebook account, you and Jack got married? It says: I´m pleased to announce that my friends Jack and Sue are finally married to each other."<br>"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you... if we´re back from Vegas." Somehow, Sue had guessed it wasn´t a good idea to tell Lucy about this on the phone.  
>"You don´t have to feel sorry", Tara said now, "We´re all delighted for you. It's about time."<br>"Thanks," Sue's voice sounded very depressed. She didn´t have the heart to tell her that Jack already thought about making their marriage to reverse. What would her parents say when they learned about this?  
>"Don´t worry," Tara said now, "We won´t tell your parents... Unless, they have a Facebook account, too…"<br>Sue thanked her, then hung up and returned with Levi back to the crowd. When she reached Jack, he asked her if she had already seen the little baby lion. She shook her head and suddenly, Jack grabbed her shoulders and turned her gently in the direction of the little lions. A shiver ran through Sue when she felt his hands on her skin. Oh God, she hated the thought he wanted a divorce from her and she wished she could do something...

In the evening it was time for dinner and Lindsay went back to the suite to change her clothes. She wanted to meet Jack and Sue for dinner and didn´t want to go there in her shorts. Today, she chose a very nice black lace dress with a low back and when she watched herself in the mirror, she wondered if Connor would possibly like it. They had been married now for almost two days and all she could think about was Connor. How much she wished, he´d feel the same!  
>Lindsay heard the door open and Connor entered the suite. He noticed the light in the bathroom. "Lindsay?", he asked.<br>"Yes, It´s me. I just wanted to change clothes. Jack, Sue and I´ll have dinner. Would you like to come along?"  
>"No thank you," she heard him say, "I've just bought a book."<br>"Oh," she was disappointed, but she tried not to show it. Finally she left the bathroom and saw him sitting in the living room on the couch and reading.  
>"I won´t be long on the road," she told him and he looked up. Connor swallowed hard when he saw her in the tight black dress and he also noted she nervously touched the rings she wore. He thought that one of these rings should be his, because after all she was his wife and he really should spend this evening with her...<br>"I can remember a few things," she told him suddenly, "I think I know what happened two nights ago."  
>"Really? What is it?", Connor couldn´t remember at all, but he was very much interested.<br>"I'll tell you later, okay? Jack and Sue are waiting for me." She left the suite. Connor was disappointed, but then he remembered that was actually what he wanted. So he sat on the couch and read his book. While he was reading, he suddenly could remember...

First, they met at the Coyote Ugly bar at the New York New York Hotel. Jack told the bartender today was his birthday, so they would get all drinks at half price. Later, they left the bar and passed the Monte Carlo hotel.  
>"The S-S-S-ship is s-s-s-swaying very much", Connor hissed and together with Lindsay he swayed a little to the right.<br>"What ship?" Lindsay giggled drunk. She knew there were two pirate ships in front of the Treasure Island Hotel, but he wasn´t talking about that, "We´re not on a ship."  
>"We're almost there," Jack exclaimed, pointing to the Eiffel Tower on the other side of the road. In a crowd they crossed the street and entered a nightclub at the Paris Hotel. There they continued drinking and dancing, until they finally left the club and around 2:50 a.m. in the morning they walked into the Bellagio. "Let's get married," Jack suggested at the entrance. Sue was amazed he could still stand on his legs so well. "Baby, let's get married," Jack repeated, when Sue didn´t answer to his proposal.<br>"No," Sue giggled and blushed, "We can´t get married in Vegas. In addition, we are both too drunk", when she said this Levi agreed barking, but then Sue said:"…Although I think you're really hot."  
>"You think I´m hot?", Jack asked and she nodded with a strange expression on her face, "Are you sure you don´t want to marry me?"<br>"Okay, let's do it", now she agreed and they hurried to the chapel, which existed at the Bellagio.  
>On the part of why he and Lindsay also got married, he couldn´t still remember. The next thing he knew, was how they ran out of the chapel and Lindsay was humming a wedding tune. Still drunk, they changed a large amount of cash at the counter against chips and Connor spent one hour at the poker table. After he had multiplied his money by 5:00 a.m. in the morning, he booked for himself and his newly wedded wife a honeymoon suite and while Jack and Sue left, laughing and staggering, Lindsay suggested going to the pool. "The pool area opens at 8 a.m.," Connor said and his hands found a pretty outrageous position on the backside of her body.<br>She replied she didn´t care and they could climb over the fence. And that was what they did more or less: They slipped through a hole in the fence into the pool area and while she held his hand, they hasten to the illuminated pool. "We shouldn´t swim," Connor suggested. At least he was so responsible and didn´t want to swim when he was drunk.  
>She seemed a little bit disappointed. "All right," she gave in, let his hand go at that moment she stumbled, cried out, the heel of her shoe broke and she fell backwards into the pool. "Lindsay!", Connor said and jumped after her. She wasn´t hurt and she giggled when he reached her and held her in his arms. In the soaked dress she looked even more sensual and the purple fabric looked almost black. He wanted to kiss her but then they heard a noise that sounded like the voice of a man: "Is anyone here?" the voice asked. It could be a security guard of the hotel and Connor and Lindsay hurried to get out of the water. Their clothing was dripping and she was limping because of the broken heel, when they hid behind a cabin. Connor was holding her and kissing her impatiently. "Not here," Lindsay muttered. They had to wait half an hour until the nighttime heat had dried their clothes. Then they left the pool area through the hole in the fence and in the elevator they drove to their suite. Lindsay laughed about how her hair looked through the fall in the pool, when they reached their room. And what had happened there, they already knew...<p>

_Last Friday night _  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops <em>  
><em>And we took too many shots <em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot (Last Friday night) <em>  
><em>Yeah, we maxed out our credit cards <em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar <em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard (Last Friday night) <em>  
><em>We went streaking in the park <em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark <em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois (Last Friday night) <em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law <em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop op- <em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah <em>  
><em>This Friday night <em>  
><em>Do it all again<em> ("Last Friday night" by Katy Perry)

How Lindsay had promised the dinner didn´t take long and she had said goodbye to her friends at 9:00p.m. She noted that Connor wasn´t there when she walked into her suite. The divorce petition was still on the table and she decided to take a look at this, because she had promised it to Connor.  
>At the same time, Jack took Sue to her room. "Uhm, maybe you want to see Cirque du Soleil? I… I mean not yet but maybe later?", he asked and she nodded. The Cirque du Soleil was housed at the Bellagio at the moment.<br>"There is one thing that keeps me busy, since I know about our marriage," he confessed. He could assure her at this point that it wasn´t their divorce petition, because since Jack got this from the lawyer, he hadn´t wasted a second of his time to this document: The envelope was still sealed on the table in his room.  
>"Where did you actually spend our wedding night?", Jack asked and Sue felt that he already knew. He took a step closer to her, so she had to press against the opposite wall, when she looked into his eyes. He was so close, she could almost kiss him.<br>Sue decided to tell him the truth. "With you. I've spent that night with you."  
>"Why did you slip away the morning after?" He came to her closer and her pulse began to race. He knew about this and he was able to remember that, after they had left Connor and Lindsay, he had spent the night with Sue because he found a woman's shoe in front of his bed when he awoke the next morning with a splitting headache.<br>"I thought, you don´t want to..." Sue tried to explain. After their night together, Sue had no idea they were even married and she thought it would be better if they never talked about that. When Jack knew about this, it changed a lot.  
>"You really think I don´t want to be married to you?"<br>She nodded silently.  
>"Sue, I´m very happy to know I´m your husband and I wish….", he stopped and caught a breath ,"I… I want to be your husband and I want a few kids, a house and a dog and I can be very happy," and suddenly he kissed her. Sue was amazed and she couldn´t help. His words caused an unexpected state of happiness. He had actually said he enjoyed being married to her! His hands touched her waist and squeezed her tight. "Jack," she murmured softly, when she broke the kiss, "Jack, I love you."<br>"I love you, too. I don´t want to leave you." He kissed her again and noticed she returned his kiss. She really loved him! Jack was brave and kissed her deeper. "We can´t remember our wedding," he gasped, when they tried to catch their breath and he reached for the doorknob of her room. Sue nodded. Because they were married, she thought, they weren´t doing anything wrong. So she added: "But we can repeat our wedding night as often as we want."

For some reason Jack had no time for Connor and he tried to deal alone. He didn´t ask Lindsay if she wanted to spend time with him because she still reacted sad when he talked to her about the divorce. Jack didn´t need to tell him about this. If Connor and Lindsay would spend one day like a happy married couple, he thought, they would make it harder to return to their old life.  
>So Connor spent the evening by himself, walking through various casinos without gambling away his money. He just hoped this vacation in Las Vegas was over, soon.<br>When he returned to the suite late in the evening, Lindsay was again on the couch and fell asleep. She had really tried to read the divorce petition, but today she had only read till page 25. He saw that she had already signed on page 25, and Connor felt this strange feeling rising inside him. Lindsay was an unbelievable woman and he found she didn´t deserve to be left, but these were the consequences after a night of drinking, they both had to take.  
>Just like yesterday he carried her to her bed and covered her with a blanket. But today something was different: He didn´t know why he felt the urge to kiss her again. Actually, he didn´t want to...! He gently placed his lips on hers, and at that moment she woke up. Lindsay was amazed and when she broke the kiss, she looked at him quizzically. They didn´t need no words to understand what had happened. Her pulse quickened noticeably and Lindsay felt as if the world would stand when he kissed her for the first time on purpose. She immediately threw her arms around him when they fell back into the pillows. She was dizzy because with every kiss she realized her wish was about to come true. They lost control of their bodies and souls. When she felt his hands for the first time on her stomach a sound which she couldn´t interpret escaped her. But Connor understood and he knew he did everything right. Her black dress fell to the ground and the rest of their clothing soon followed.<br>Connor never experienced something similar and wonderful like the night with her and when he exhausted lay next to her a few hours later, he couldn´t fall asleep. He couldn´t stop thinking about the woman of his dreams, which now lay in his arms and snuggled up to his warm skin very satisfied. His hand drew small circles on the smooth skin of her back and she smiled before she covered his neck with gentle kisses. The longer they were married to each other, the more he fell in love with her. Connor thought he now made it even harder for both of them: He would surely miss her affection and she would... He wondered what she thought about his. A few hours ago when he seduced her and kissed her, she never fought against this. Tonight she had been his wife in every sense. And now she blissfully snuggled up to him and whispered softly in his ear how beautiful it was to be with him. They exchanged small, loving gestures for a while and when Connor was sure she was asleep, he mumbled a quiet "I love you" into her ear.

The next morning was more complicated than ever before: Lindsay didn´t know how to deal with Connor because he obviously wanted to get divorced as quickly as possible. On the other hand last night was one of the most beautiful nights of their lives. She was confused and she needed clarity. But instead of Connor she found just a note on the table after she woke up. The note was the request to sign divorce petition as soon as possible and when he came back from the gym, he would take the document to the lawyer.  
>Tears of anger rose in her eyes. She didn´t know why she had deserved to be treated like this and she was sure that Connor had absolutely no feelings for her. So she got dressed, signed the document and then took it personally to the lawyer. When she returned, Connor was waiting for her. "Where have you been?"<br>"I took the divorce petition to our lawyer." She assumed they were divorced since 30 minutes and she hated the idea.  
>"You what?", Connor was horrified. She must have found the note, which he had placed on the petition yesterday and now she believed he wrote the note this morning. Of course he found it quite rude not to tell her where he was going, but...<br>"That's what you wanted! You haven´t even given a chance to this", she told him.  
>"But I thought you wanted it that way."<br>"You never asked what I wanted: I wanted you, Connor. I love you."  
>"Lindsay, I didn´t know..."<br>"We spent two nights together, Connor. How many signs did you need? ", she went to the cupboard and took her suitcase," I stay with Sue from now on." The heavy door was closed behind Lindsay and Connor was unable to move. He thought of what she had told him a few seconds ago. She loved him! Connor was very nervous at the thought that such a beautiful and intelligent woman who had fallen in love with him.  
>She was barely gone when his phone rang. He recognized the number of his lawyer and answered the call. His lawyer told him that he and Lindsay had to come to his office because they both hadn´t signed page 20. When Connor heard that, he hung up and ran to the door immediately. He took the elevator to the ground floor and to stop his wife leaving him. He thought he was the worst husband in the world when his wife broke up after three days. Frantically, he searched the lobby of the hotel and he was lucky: because Sue hadn´t opened her door, Lindsay had decided to stay at another hotel till they left town and right now she was about to leave the Bellagio. "Lindsay!",he called but she didn´t respond. She reached for the door when he stood before her.<br>"Lindsay, I... I'm sorry. You can have every chance you want", he was quite out of breath.  
>"What?"<br>"We´re still married. We both forgot to sign page 20", he even sounded very relieved, "Please, stay with me. Let me show you I'm worth it to be my wife." Since he knew that she was his wife, he was busy with trying to undo that. Instead, he should have invited his wife to dinner and show her Las Vegas.  
>"Connor, you didn´t want to…", she shook her head and reached for the door again, but he held her back. "Connor, let me go."<br>A security guard of the hotel noticed their little conflict. "Can I help you, Ma'am?", he asked and Connor shook his head. "It's all right, I´m her husband", he assured the man, placed his hands tenderly on Lindsay's neck and kissed her. She wanted to end the kiss, but instead she wrapped her arms around his upper body and kissed him back. "Wow," she murmured, embarrassed, when he ended the kiss and Connor nodded. "I love you and I don´t want to get divorced. I hate the thought of you, married to someone else and having kids which aren´t my kids… Let´s stay together."  
>"That sounds very nice," she had to admit, "But it isn´t the kind of love I always wanted. I'm sorry, Connor. Not under these circumstances."<p>

"Would you all please look at the camera?", a man asked who took a picture of them at the Welcome To Las Vegas sign. Surely it was something special to have a photo of this famous city- landmark. The sun shone from the sky and it was pretty hot in the suits, which Jack and Connor wore.  
>"I can´t believe it," Jack said, who put an arm around Sue, "The fact that we got divorced and after that we married our wives again."<br>"I can´t believe it, too," Connor agreed and Lindsay smiled at him. She and Sue wore very beautiful wedding dresses, holding lilies bouquets in their hands while they posed for a wedding picture. This time they wanted to remember their wedding in the chapel of the hotel and this time they got everything they wanted: for tonight they had even booked a very romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant.  
>"At least we can remind about this," Lindsay cheered on her husband. After she had explained to him in the hotel, she didn´t want to be with him under these circumstances, he asked her what her conditions were. She told him about the wedding she always wanted and she wanted someone who loved her sincerely, and not only because they had spent last night together. Connor told her he was that someone, but because she didn´t believe it, they went to the lawyer and signed the missing page in the divorce papers. They had hardly left the office of the lawyer when Connor grabbed her hand and asked her if she wanted to marry him. Lindsay had no idea why she had said yes, but she was happy he obviously couldn´t live without her. Half an hour later, they told Sue and Jack about this and in this moment the idea was born to celebrate a double wedding once again. But it should be the wedding they had always imagined.<br>"I guess that's typical for Vegas", Lindsay was still smiling and Connor couldn´t believe that this was for him, "But being together with you, is worth it. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

_It's a beautiful night, _  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do. <em>  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes, <em>  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice? <em>  
><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. <em> ("Marry you" by Bruno Mars)

Fin


End file.
